My Heart
by FallenAngel92
Summary: ‘I have a heart’ retorted the girl, ‘but it’s not mine to let you have…’


**My Heart**

**Summary: 'I have a heart' retorted the girl, 'but it's not mine to let you have…'**

**This was a request for AyanaPL on DeviantArt.**

"Maybe…uh…sometime you and I could, um-"

"No, I can't." blurted the purple haired girl, "Stop with this ludicrous infatuation."

The lanky boy took a step back, "It's true, what they say about you. You're a heartless bitch." He shot her one last glare and disappeared.

'I have a heart' retorted the girl, 'but it's not mine to let you have…'

--

"Ankoooo!" snapped Kurenai, "Are you listening?" She hopped upon Anko's desk.

Said girl slowly met her younger sister's red eyes. Though they were only step sisters, they've know each other since they were able to crawl. "Nani?" drawled Anko.

"_I said_ I'm going out with Asuma tonight so cover for me, will you?"

Anko twirled a pencil around her fingers, "Nope. Got me a date too."

Kurenai grinned, "Really. Wow! I never thought a guy would ask you out!"

Anko tossed the pencil at her, "Psh, shows what you know."

"So what are we gonna tell dad?" asked Kurenai.

"The truth?" suggested Anko.

"Yea and let dad give Asuma that stupid 'If you hurt my daughter, I'll run a kunai up your ass' speech?" bit Kurenai. Anko shrugged nonchalantly causing Kurenai to flush hotly. "What's you with you!? You never talk to anyone and you rudely turn all the guys down that I spend _my_ valuable time begging to ask you out so everyone will shut up about you!"

Anko seemed unaffected by her sister's out burst. "Go gossip or something." She mumbled.

Kurenai growled and stomped off toward her posse, where they gave her evil looks and flipped their hair before turning their heels at her.

'You must think I hate you or something, dear sister', thought Anko, 'But I only act this way to protect you…'

--

_The steadily beeping monitor flattened and then started again. A six year old Anko began shaking uncontrollably, crying out as it would flatten again._

"_Wake up, Kurenai-chan!" angrily shouted Anko, "Please I'll do anything if you just wake up and come play with me!"_

"_Anything?"_

_Anko snapped up at the sound of a masculine voice. A tall man stood in the door way with a huge sword on his back._

"_W-Who are y-you?!" shrieked Anko, she backed up against the wall. The man seemed to walk on air as he came toward her, closer and closer until he stood towering over her._

"_I am his messenger. He sends for her and I shall take her."_

_Anko shook he head wildly, "No! Please not her! She's my only friend!"_

_The man crouched on one knee and laid a finger under her chin. "I cannot obey him for he is the reason I'm here."_

"_Take me instead!"_

"_No…"_

"_Please! Take anything! You can have my whole teddy bear collection!"_

_The man chuckled and brought her closer, "I think I know what I want from you. He will set me free in eleven years and I shall come back for it. But you must not let anyone else have it. As soon as it belongs to another your sister will come with me, understand?"_

_Anko nodded, "I promise, but what do you want? My Barbie collection?"_

_He laid his finger over her heart and the room filled with light as soon as he sealed it with words._

"_No, your heart."_

--

Anko shot up from her couch, panting and covered in sweat. She checked the time and rubbed her head.

"His way of reminding me, how horrific." She stood up from her couch and counted the time she had left, "It's eleven forty so I have twenty minutes to get ready. Plenty, it's not going to be a big wedding anyways…"

Anko carefully slipped on her blood red evening gown and brushed out her hair. She pinned it back and attached the crimson veil. Anko picked up a dead rose as she applied the crimson lipstick. She sat at her bureau and picked up the note that had been carefully folded. It read: _Anko, Gone with Asuma & dad knows. Love Kurenai._

The grand father clock chimed from below the second floor, alerting the hour. Her door slowly creaked open revealing a shadow too tall to be her father.

"I'm freed."

Anko slowly turned to face her groom. He wore no cloak this time so he hid nothing from her as he did when she was a child.

He bowed to her, "I am Zabuza Momoichi. You have kept it safe?"

Anko laid a hand over her heart and his soon joined hers.

_Tha-thump_

_Tha-thump_

_Tha-thump_

_Tha-thump_

"I can hear it…" he wished by her ear, "My heart…"

"Sis! I'm back!" Kurenai slammed open the door and gasped. But before she could blink again, they were gone.

"ANKO!"

**Reveiw please, flames will be ingored if not rudely replied too.**


End file.
